EXPERIENCIAS DE TODO TIPO
by chiquillarbkudo
Summary: One-shot de 3 capitulos.-Historia dramática. Tamaki va a buscar a su desaparecida esposa. Ha huido, ¿xq? ¿Que le ocurre? Encuentro con dos inesperados compañeros. capi 3 FINAL ABIERTO- pronto dibujos. espero que sea de su agrado..comenten please
1. Chapter 1

FANFIC DE 3 CAPITULOS SOBRE _OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB_: ONE-SHOT

EXPERIENCIAS DE TODO TIPO 

Primer capitulo

El mar. Una sensación invadía aquella noche que acaecía, a los que paseaban por la cercana playa. Una sensación de vacío.

Una fría brisa recorría los cuerpos de los transeúntes aquella noche, que, poco a poco disminuían en número.

Solo una mujer de unos 20 años soportaba aquel extraño fenómeno.

Tenía el pelo castaño corto y liso alrededor de su redonda cara. Quizá, para impedir que algunos mechones le molestaran, llevaba varias horquillas que los recogían, formando un flequillo lacio y despeinado.

Sus ojos, grandes y marrones, tan fáciles de distinguir entre tanta gente. Realmente hermosa.

Estaba completamente sola, dando esa sensación de vacío de la que he hablado antes.

Con expresión confusa, miraba la luna de color anaranjado brillante. Sus ojos estaban posados en aquella figura, tan distante de ella, pero, a la vez, tan cercana.

No pensaba en nada, simplemente, tenía la mente en blanco.

Un grito la despertó de su inmersión interna.

-¡Haruhi!-se trataba de una voz varonil que se acercaba. Sonaba realmente brusca y agitada.

La mujer se giró y trató de adivinar la presencia.

El hombre se paró a una distancia prudencial de ella, y comenzó a hablarle.

Estaba consternado y respiraba agitadamente. Por su bello rostro circulaban gotas de sudor.

A pesar de su belleza, tenía rasgos preocupantes. Sus ojos, azul cielo, no se veían igual que antes; sin duda, no había dormido.

Su cabello rubio se encontraba totalmente desordenado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Haruhi? ¿Por qué huiste? ¿Te pasa algo, mi amor?

La mujer se quedó mirándole, sin decir palabra.

Mientras tanto, una niña pequeña se acerca alegre. El hombre se percata de su presencia.

-¡Cariño! ¡Oh, estás preciosa!-dice, mientras le da un beso en la mejilla-¡Mira! ¡Hemos encontrado a mami!-el hombre coge a la niña en brazos cariñosamente.

Haruhi los observa, consternada, mientras se pregunta a sí misma.

-¿Mami? ¿Soy yo acaso la madre de esta criatura?-con síntomas de rechazo, echa a llorar e, inesperadamente, emprende la marcha, huyendo de ambos.

Tamaki (el padre) observa la nueva huida de su esposa y reflexiona.

Por fin, comprende el motivo de esta acción que le tenía tan preocupado noche y día. Creía que el causante de todo era él y se sentía como un verdadero monstruo.

Aun así, sigue confuso. Haruhi no reconoce a su propia hija y no quiere hacerlo; además, reacciona como si la tuviera miedo.

-¿Qué debo hacer? –se pregunta y mira de nuevo a la pequeña que se encuentra jugando tranquilamente con la arena fina de la playa.

_Ahora, su propia hija le parece más adorable, tierna y linda que nunca. Sin duda, es hija suya y de Haruhi. ¡Como se parece a Haruhi!-exclama._

_Fantaseando, ha entrado a su mundo de fantasía. Juega con su pequeña hija, a la que abraza y acuna sonriéndola y adulándola._

_Como por arte de magia, aparece también Haruhi y toda la familia se junta formando un abrazo fuerte._

_Está completamente absorto en su mundo. ¿Volverá a la realidad en algún momento?_

-/-/-/-/-/-

Espero que les haya gustado. En cursiva les he puesto destacado la fantasía de Tamaki. La verdad es que cuesta mucho describir a estos personajes. Por eso agradezco sus comentarios y/o críticas.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi corre desamparada, confusa y llorando a mares.

No sabe a dónde se dirige, solamente huye de su marido.

Al ver que la joven corre desorientada y mirando al suelo, ocultando el rostro a los transeúntes, éstos se apartan de ella dejándola paso.

Excepto 2 chicos veinteañeros que van a su rollo y para cuando tienen a la chica delante de sus narices, ¡pam! Tropiezan con ella y todos caen de culo al suelo.

-¿Quién? ¡Mira por dónde vas, idiota!-se fija en el rostro de la persona para distinguirla-¿Haruhi?-pregunta Kaoru

-¿Qué te ocurre, Haruhi? ¿Por qué…?-se fija en esos destellos líquidos que salen de sus ojos, empequeñeciéndolos-¿Por qué lloras?-cuestiona Hikaru mientras le limpia las lágrimas de su rostro.

Haruhi no quiere hablar. Se reserva esos sentimientos para ella misma y esto hace que los demás no sepan qué hacer. Entonces, los gemelos la consuelan y mientras esto, se siente aliviada y se duerme. Ambos, la llevan a la mansión Souh.

Haruhi se acaba de levantar en una cama rica en encajes y la habitación decorada como la de un ricachón de esos que tanto desprecia pero necesita. La reconoce a la perfección, es una de las habitaciones para invitados de la mansión de su marido.

Entonces recuerda lo que ha ocurrido recientemente.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

FLASHBACK

Haruhi escuchó parte de la conversación que mantenían los dos hermanos de camino a su casa.

-….Debe de ser muy duro para Tono todo este asunto. …-mirando a Haruhi de reojo-¿Qué te ocurre, Haruhi? ¿Por qué te comportas así?

-Es cierto. Kaoru, ¿recuerdas cuando su abuela fue despedida de la corporación Souh? Él no volvió al insti durante varias semanas.

-Si. Jamás olvidaré aquel incidente….-Kaoru tiene en su mente aquella imagen-Nos trastornó mucho verle en ese estado: tan apagado, tan delgado, tan triste.

-Casi no le reconocimos en aquella situación. Esta vez es igual. Jope, (refiriéndose a Haruhi) ¿Por qué se niega a aceptar a su hija? Es algo que no entiendo.

-Nadie lo comprende, Hikaru- dice Kaoru, rodeándole con sus brazos lleno de cariño fraternal- Por favor, no trates de entristecerte tú también. Si no, yo tampoco podré soportarlo y me echaré a llorar, ¿eh?

-¡Kaoru! ¡No pienses en eso, por favor!-se acercan más, haciendo una de sus típicas escenitas (yaoi).

Ya en una ostentosa y fabulosa mansión…


	3. Chapter 3

**Por si les salen dudas, les recomiendo leer el capitulo anterior, ya que cambie una parte para que se comprendiera mejor la historia. Espero que así sea y les agrade. **

**Aquí tienen el último capítulo.**

_CAPITULO TRES: FINAL_

Haruhi se despierta en un futón rosa, colocado en una habitación de paredes rosas.

-¡Dios mío!¿Dónde estoy? ¿La habitación pink? ¡Menuda cursilada!...¡Tamaki!-piensa mosqueada. ¡MALDITOS RICACHONES!

Tamaki Souh, el marido de ésta, pasea por el pasillo en dirección a ese cuarto.

Entra en el pasillo Este, lleno de cuadros con fotos de lo más llamativas:

Están todo el HOST CLUB al completo en el primer baile; que recuerdos le trae esto a la mente de nuestro exking, el primer beso "accidental" de Haruhi, una foto de su visita a la playa y a la piscina exótica, su esposa y su suegro posando con una mueca un tanto peculiar,…, …;hasta, sin duda, uno de sus momentos más amargos es su casi desaparición de la vida de Haruhi y , más tarde, el abandono del HOST CLUB,…

Un recorrido por toda su juventud: desde OURAN hasta BOSTON, sin olvidar su primer beso con Haruhi, su primera cita,…

Tamaki revolotea de alegría cada vez que los observa mientras atraviesa aquel pasillo.

¿Quién puede ser tan estrambótico?

De repente, sus ojos se posan en una foto todavía no enmarcada.

La observa detenidamente sin darse cuenta de que su esposa también se encuentra allí observando la misma imagen de enorme dimensión, con una tristeza enorme y llorando a lágrima suelta.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Tamaki? Nuestro pobre hijo, nuestro primogénito…repudiado desde que nació por tu estúpida idea, por tu perturbada mente…

Tamaki se da cuenta de que su esposa se encuentra allí…

-Haruhi…

-Tamaki…¿Cómo puedes ser tan…¡NARCISISTA…EXTRAVAGANTE…GRAN IDIOTA!-dice mientras se sujeta a su pecho llorando aún a mares,… y , lamentándose por su único hijo, ahora afeminado; mientras Tamaki no comprende qué ve ella de malo en eso.

**He decidido dejar un final abierto, pero creo que de todos modos se comprende lo que ocurrió. Si quieren podria tratar de replantearmelo y escribir unao mejor pero el resultado seria parecido a este.**

**Subire varios dibujos y los podre en mi perfil, para que los puedan ver.**

**Muchas gracias por leer este fanfic y por sus rewiews.**

**El proximo de OHSHC, de esta maravillosa serie no tardara en llegar...LO PROMETO!**

**Bss y ARIGATOU por leer. Nos vemos!**


End file.
